The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Information processing apparatuses have been come into wide use, which have positioning functions employing positioning systems using a positioning satellite such as a GPS (global positioning system) in order to acquire positional information. Systems having the positioning functions are usually limited to an application such as in-car navigation systems or others. Recent wide use of smart phones, however, promotes opportunities to employ positioning functions into portable terminal devices.
The positioning function using the positioning satellite is unavailable in a place where it is difficult to capture radio waves from the positioning satellite. To counter this, it has been suggested to provide a method to calculate current positional information based on the traveling distance and the traveling direction of a user if the positioning function using the positioning satellite becomes unavailable. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-27545 discloses a portable-type range finder that learns in advance a user's step length per traveling pitch from the number of steps and a traveling distance of the user, and finds the travel distance of the user based on the step length and the number of the steps. The traveling distance calculated from a difference in the GPS position is used for the learning of the step length. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-292295 discloses a speedometer that learns a traveling pitch and a speed of a user by use of amplitude of acceleration.